Modèle:Infobox/Documentation
Ce modèle est considéré come méta-modèle, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'un modèle servant à la construction d'autres modèles. Il n'est pas prévéu pour être utilisé directement à l'intérieur d'un article. Voir Aide:Infobox pour des informations sur comment construire des infoboites en général. Utilisation L'utilisation est similaire à , mais avec des mentions supplémentaires. Chaque ligne de la table peut être soit «entête», ou bien peut avoir un couple étiquette/donnée, ou bien peut être juste une cellule de données. Il s'agit d'états exclusifs mutuels, donc si vous définissez qu'une ligne doit être à la fois un entête et un couple étiquette/donnée, le couple étiquette/donnée est écrasé. Veuillez noter que si vous voulez insérer une image ailleurs que dans le haut de l'infoboite, ou bien insérer d'autres données en «texte libre», l'utilisation d'une ligne avec juste un champ «donnée» permet ce genre de chose. Paramètres Voir/discuter/éditer les liens ;nom : Le nom de la page modèle vers laquelle les liens «Voir/discuter/éditer» doivent pointer. vous pouvez utiliser . si ce paramètre est omis, les liens «Voir/discuter/éditer» ne seront pas affichés. Titre Il y a deux manières différentes de mettre un titre dans une infoboite. La première place le titre à l'intérieur de la bordure de l'infoboite, l'a seconde le met au-dessus comme légende. Vous pouvez les utiliser tous les deux en même temps, juste l'un ou l'autre, ou bien aucun des deux (bien que cela ne soit pas recommandé). ;titre : Texte à mettre dans la légende au-dessus de la table. ;dessus : Texte à mettre dans la cellule la plus haute de la table. Contenu optionnel ; sousentête : un champ titre supplémentaire qui va se loger entre } et }. ; image : Une image à afficher en haut du modèle. Utiliser la syntaxe complète de l'image, par exemple . L'image est centrée par défaut. ;légende : Texte place sous l'image. ;entête(n) : Texte qui sert d'entête dans la ligne n. ;étiquette(n): Texte qui sert d'étiquette dans la ligne n. ;donnée(n): Texte qui s'affiche comme donnée dans la ligne n. ;dessous : Texte à placer dans la cellule du bas. La cellule du bas est prévue pour les notes de bas de page, les voir aussi et pour d'autres informations de ce type. Styles CSS optionels ;corpsstyle : S'applique entièrement sur la table infoboite. ;titrestyle : S'applique uniquement sur la légende du titre. Ajouter une couleur de fond n'est pas conseillé sachant que le texte apparaît "en dehors" de l'infoboite. ;dessusstyle : S'applique juste sur la cellule "dessus" au sommet. Le style par défaut est font-size:large ; sachant que cette cellule est habituellement utilisée pour un titre, si vous voulez utiliser la cellule du dessus pour du texte en fonte de taille moyenne, mettez "font-size:medium;" dans le dessusstyle. ;imagestyle : S'applique à la cellule dans laquelle se trouve l'image. Cela comprend le texte de la légende de l'image, mais devez définir les propriétés du texte avec légendestyle au lieu de imagestyle, dans ce cas, la légende est placée hors de la cellule à l'avenir. ;légendestyle : S'applique au texte de la légende de l'image. ;entêtestyle : S'applique à toutes les cellules entête. ;étiquettestyle : S'applique à toutes les cellules etiquette. ;donnéestyle : S'applique à toutes les cellules donnée. ;dessousstyle : S'applique uniquement à la cellule du dessous. Microformatages ;corpsclasse : Ce paramètre est inséré dans l'attribut "class" pour l'infoboite entière. ;imageclasse: Ce paramètre est inséré dans l'attribut "class" pour l'image ; il est utilisé en particulier conjointement avec . ;classe(n): Ce paramètre est inséré dans l'attribut "class" pour la cellule donnée de la ligne mentionnée. S'il n'y a pas de cellule de donnée, cela n'a aucun effet. ;titreclasse : Ce paramètre est inséré dans l'attribut "class" de la légende de titre de l'infoboite. ;dessusclasse : Ce paramètre est inséré dans l'attribut "class" de la cellule du dessus de l'infoboite. Ce modèle supporte l'ajout d'information de microformatage. Ceci est fait en ajoutant des attributs "class" dans différentes cellules de donnée, indiquant quelle sorte d'information est contenue dedans. Pour définir une infoboite qui contient des informations hCard, par exemple, ajoutez le paramètre suivant : | corpsclasse = vcard Et pour chaque ligne contenant une cellule de donnée qui fait partie de vcard, ajoutez le parameter de classe correspondant : |classe1 = fn |classe2 = org |classe3 = tel ...et ainsi de suite. "dessus" et "titre" peuvent aussi recevoir des classes, sachant qu'ils sont en fait utilisés pour afficher le nom du sujet de l'infoboite. Voir w:c:Wikipedia:WikiProject Microformats pour plus d'information sur comment ajouter des informations de microformatage sur Wikipedia et microformats.org pour plus d'information sur les microformatages en general. Rendre les champs optionels Une ligne avec une étiquette mais pas de donnée n'est pas affichée. Ceci permet la creation facile de lignes de contenu optionel dans l'infoboite. Pour rendre l'utilisation optionelle d'une ligne utilisez un paramètre qui donne un champ vide comme : |étiquette5 = Population |donnée5 = } De cette manière, si un article ne donne pas le paramètre population dans son infoboite, la ligne ne s'affichera pas. For more complex fields with pre-formated contents that would still be present even if the parameter wasn't set, you can wrap it all in an "#if" statement to make the whole thing vanish when the parameter is not used. For instance, the "#if" statement in the following example reads "#if:the parameter mass has been supplied |then display it, followed by 'kg'": |label6 = Mass |data6 = } | } kg}} For more on #if, see here. You can also make headers optional in a similar way. If you want a header to appear only if one or more of the data fields that fall under it are filled, one could use the following pattern as an example of how to do it: |title = Example of an optional header |header1 = } } } |Optional header}} |label2 = Item one |data2 = } |label3 = Item two |data3 = } |label4 = Item three |data4 = } }} header1 will be shown if any of item_one, item_two, or item_three is defined. If none of the three parameters are defined the header won't be shown. The trick to this is that the "if" returns false only if there is nothing whatsoever in the conditional section, so only if all three of item_one, item_two and item_three are undefined will the if statement fail. Exemples Veuillez noter que quand une étiquette est définie sans cellule de donnée associée, la ligne n'apparait pas dans l'infoboite affichée, et quand un entête est défini dans la même ligne qu'une cellule de données, l'entête prend le dessus. Pour cet exemple, et Full blank syntax (Note: the template currently handles up to 80 rows; only 20 are included here since infoboxes larger than that will be relatively rare. Just extend the numbering as needed. The microformat "class" parameters are also omitted as they are not commonly used.) |bodystyle = |title = |titlestyle = |above = |abovestyle = |image = |imagestyle = |caption = |captionstyle = |headerstyle = |labelstyle = |datastyle = |header1 = |label1 = |data1 = |header2 = |label2 = |data2 = |header3 = |label3 = |data3 = |header4 = |label4 = |data4 = |header5 = |label5 = |data5 = |header6 = |label6 = |data6 = |header7 = |label7 = |data7 = |header8 = |label8 = |data8 = |header9 = |label9 = |data9 = |header10 = |label10 = |data10 = |header11 = |label11 = |data11 = |header12 = |label12 = |data12 = |header13 = |label13 = |data13 = |header14 = |label14 = |data14 = |header15 = |label15 = |data15 = |header16 = |label16 = |data16 = |header17 = |label17 = |data17 = |header18 = |label18 = |data18 = |header19 = |label19 = |data19 = |header20 = |label20 = |data20 = |belowstyle = |below = }} Porting to other MediaWikis The infobox template requires the tidy extension to be installed, and may not work with other MediaWikis the WP:TRAN has a version of Infobox that has been modified to work on other MediaWikis. See also * Catégorie:Modèles Infobox